Her Return
by minixx
Summary: After Caius's death, his last power turns Bhunivelze into a prowling land of viscous beasts and monsters. Lightning can not protect Serah, and stays in Valhalla keeping watch over time, as the new Etro. A mysterious girl appears claiming to be from Valhalla, and helps and guides Serah. What happens when Serah finds out Lightning is alive and she's coming back? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry if I can't get the personalities on the spot, my first Final Fantasy fan fiction, I just absolutely adore Lightning. In the game, she had little or no love relationship, so I've decided it to be a LightningXHope!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or the characters.**

Lightning sat on the Throne of Etros, gazing upon a small petite figure who was kneeling before her. "Maya, stand up, there is no need for courtesy" Maya hesitantly stood up and looked up at Lightning, who was dressed in a dazzling white armour with a white cloth over half her face. Only her pale aqua eyes shone in the light.

"Protector of Etro, I have come at your order" Maya bowed and smiled at Lightning. Lightning smiled back, saddened at the resemblance in Maya's personality to her sister's. "Yes, I have request a favor for you, would you kindly accept?" Lightning said, staring into the horizon, that showed the buildings of Valhalla.

"Okay...I am happy that I could help you" Maya grinned. "I want you to protect those that are close to me, help them and guide them through the dark days. I have business to take care of and I will come to get you soon enough, I'll take the role I've emplaced on you, and you could go back to Valhalla" Lightning replied.

Maya shook her head, "I want to stay with you, I'm not coming back here, a place where life, death, nor time matters" She said. Lightning was unsure of the idea, letting Maya go alone into an unknown place was a dangerous risk already, letting her stay in the Human World was unspeakable. Lightning remained silent, "We will talk about it when it comes, Maya" Lightning finally said.

"Yes" Maya cheered, Lightning's answer was undecided, Maya thought that with time she could persuade Lightning. "Thank you Maya" Lightning said and made a little hand motion in the air, causing a portal to appear. "Eh? Now? But I didn't even say my good bye to you" Maya complained, shielding her eyes against the strong wind, blowing from the portal.

"There is no need for good bye, we will see each other soon." Lightning said, "Please protect those that I couldn't" Lightning added, as Maya stepped through the portal waving at Lightning before disappearing. The portal closed, and Lightning was alone again, sitting on the throne. "Good luck Maya" Lightning whispered and jumped down from the throne. She did a summersault in the air, and landed with her sword and shield in attack mode.

A swarm of flying creatures appeared, Lightning ran straight ahead, "Protect Serah for me" She whispered, and jumped up into the air, and slashed a monster in half, making it turn into dust.

**Bhunivelze, 510 AF**

The alarm rang through the whole city, red lights shining like festive colours. "Serah! Kara!" Snow shouted, frantically searching through his house "We're, here" Serah called, running up with a small strawberry blonde three year old in hand. "Papa" She said, running clumsily towards Snow, hugging his knees. "It's okay, I'm going to take you somewhere safe" Snow replied, bending down and hugging Kara.

"What about you?" Serah asked, concern written on her face. "I'm going to fight, they need a hero in the action" Snow grinned and punched his fists together. Serah nodded, still worried, but knowing Snow, once he has something in his mind, it can never be stopped.

"Let's go" Snow said, Serah nodded, and they bolted through their front door, with Kara in Snow's arms. They rushed outside, blending with the chaos. Screams and shouts surrounded their ears, aircrafts flew across the sky, trying to reach their destination. Civilians were running towards the Sanctuaries, carrying their belongings with them, not sure when the terrible fight would end.

Snow lead the way towards the Sanctuary, a fortified underground area for people if dangers erupt. They reached a small run down building which was a cover up for what was underneath. Snow carefully put Kara in Serah's arms, who confused at what was going on, too young to comprehend the dangers. Kara hugged her mom's neck, keeping her warm from the constant wind blowing their way.

"Be safe" Serah smiled and kissed Snow lightly on the cheek. Snow chuckled, "Don't worry, heroes never dies" Snow joked, and winked at Serah. Serah smiled, and hugged Snow tightly. Kara was in the middle of the embrace, and feeling very uncomfortable, started whining. Serah and Snow chuckled, "Okay, I'll pay attention to you more" Serah gushed, and with that Snow disappeared into the crowd.

Serah slipped into the old building, inside there was little or no furniture, the only elaborate thing was a carpet laying in a corner of a room at the foot of another door. "Where did papa go?" Kara's tiny voice asked. Serah chuckled, "To save the world" Serah said, and walked towards the carpet with Kara in hand. Kara's eyes shined with admiration at the words her mother said.

Serah kneeled down and moved the carpet aside, revealing a huge metal trapdoor. Serah stared at her curious daughter, "I'm going to let go of your hand, stay still and don't wander around, Okay?" Serah said. Kara paused for a second, and then nodded. Serah smiled, and let go of Kara's hand, turning her full attention to the trapdoor.

Serah pulled at a small knob, and turned it a couple of times, then turned to a small combination keypad, punching in a long code, finally the door slid open and a ladder appeared. "Come here Kara" Serah gestured, and Kara jumped happily into her mothers arms. Serah carefully grabbed the bar, and went down slowly. A small sound came from up top, and the trapdoor closed.

Serah hopped the last steps, and moved through the dim lit room. Finding the door, she uttered some phrases and had her eyes scanned, finally the door creaked open and cheers came from within. Serah opened it wider, and inside was a huge room, about three football fields put together. People busied themselves with small vending machines, or cafes, while others prepared ahead and lined up for sleeping bags.

Some were casually chatting with friends, like it was normal to hide in the Sanctuary when people were fighting up top. The fights occur like a daily routine, those that can fight against the monsters can go to the Headquarters, while those that can't, should find refuge in the Sanctuary and wait until a signal is given. Serah thought.

Five years have passed, since the death of Caius. But by killing him our new home, Bhunivelze was changed into a gruesome prairie full of monsters and creatures that couldn't be explained. In that two years, half of the population was lost, and with Hope's intelligence and technology, we built a civilization from scratch. Dahj is now eleven, not the cute and bubbly kid he was anymore. Vanille and Fang, woke up from their crystals and are now exploring the lands searching for survivors.

And in the two years, Snow and I were finally officially married, blessed with a pure child, Kara. Serah looked down at her giggling daughter who was staring at the massive amount of people who were laughing and smiling. "Come on let's go find Dajh" Serah said pulling onto Kara. "I want to see Dajh" Kara cheered, and followed her mother through the crowd. It was also five years, since Lightning's disappearance, no one knew where she went or gone to, only the seven of us remembered the memories we shared with Lightning.

Serah searched through the crowd, and saw a short dark-skinned boy playing with kids. His hair had stayed the same through the years, Dajh refused to have a haircut, saying he wanted to be like Sazh. Serah chuckled at the thought, and walked over to Dajh, who stopped playing once he saw Serah and Kara. "Dajh!" Kara yelled, and hugged Dajh, Kara had grown a liking to Dajh, after he had to stay with us for a couple of months, when Sazh was out on his aircraft.

"Hey kiddo," Serah said ruffling Dajh's afro. "Hey, I'm not a kid anymore" Dajh protested fixing his hair, although his hair never needed fixing. "Hey Serah" Lebreau waved, as she walked closer to the group. "Hey, stuck with babysitting again" Serah asked. Lebreau sighed and shook her head, "It's my turn this time, I wanted to go and fight, but after an argument on who goes and who doesn't, Gadot decided we take turns, so here I am stuck with taking care of Sazh's kid" Lebreau said pointing to Dajh, who protested again saying he was no longer a kid.

Serah chuckled, and Kara and Dajh started playing games with other kids. Lebreau sighed staring at the kids, "They are just so cute" Lebreau gushed. Serah smiled, "What about you, when are you going to have kids?" Serah asked. "Yuj and I?" Lebreau shook her head, "I don't want them to be caught in this mess" She said looking at the children playing.

Serah understood what she meant, and didn't press on. They stood quietly staring into space. Then an alarm shook the Sanctuary, "Not again" Lebreau cursed, Serah looked at the flashing yellow light, Yellow would only mean breach of security, which means someone that is not allowed in has broken into the Sanctuary. Four metal gates opened at each side of the wall, Lebreau being the mature leader she is, started shouting orders, and guiding people through the gates.

Serah's eyes widened, "Kara" She whispered, Serah ran through the crowd shouting her daughter's name, and found her by Dajh's side, she was holding onto Dahj's hand and when she saw mother, her eyes brightened. "Mommy" She said springing into her mother's arms. Kara started laughing, she was too young to understand what was going on.

"Let's go" Serah announced to Dajh and they walked towards the gate, Serah had not noticed that everyone was gone. Lebreau appeared from one of the gates, "What are you doing?" Lebreau said frantically, while running towards us. She grabbed Serah's and Dajh's hand and started dragging them towards the gates. Suddenly a bang came from the entrance of the Sanctuary, they looked over and saw a huge dent on the metal door.

Lebreau cursed again, "Let's go" She said guiding them towards the gate, they were almost there when the metal doors closed on them. "No" Lebreau said, banging on the door. "They've shut down the Sanctuary" Serah confirmed, "Damn it, those selfish soldiers" Lebreau said kicking the metal door. "They didn't want to risk the monsters going into the other Sanctuaries, sacrificing a few civilians is nothing, to save the whole population" Serah said.

Another bang came from the door and this time a small opening appeared, big enough to see the huge nostrils of the Kwisalk, they were giants ten times the size of humans, they had human features but ate human flesh, they were quite intelligent for monsters, but not smart enough as humans. "If only Hope was here" Lebreau said, Serah thought about it, Hope and Noel set off to find survivors with the help of Vanille and Fang, and by leaving his position as the leader of Bhunivelze, a new leader was appointed, rumors have said that he was a cruel man by the name Cahil.

Couple of months have passed since Hope left, and the securities have weakened greatly, and soldiers are leaving or quitting because they are afraid of being killed with such weak support helping Jaksehj.**(1)**

The metal door busted open, and five Kwisalks stalked in, Serah and Lebreau huddled Dajh and Kara behind them. Serah called on Mogi and he changed into a beautiful arrow, while Lebreau took out her guns. "I guess we fight" Lebreau smiled. Serah nodded and they both charged forward. But still something was stuck in the back of Serah's mind, How did the Kwisalks get in? There was combinations and traps everywhere ready to take down monsters that got in. Was someone else involved? Someone wanted us civilians to die?

**Spoiler Alert! To those that didn't watch FF VIII-2 DON'T READ!**

**(1) Jaksehj is a surviving city in Bhunivelze, I randomly came up with the name Jaksehj, just for those that was confused.**

**A/N Cliffhanger! I know...I shouldn't be doing this for the first chapter, but I still did it anyways, Read and Review please! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Letting you all know, I've changed the Kwisalks description into a wolf-like monster, so scratch out all the things I said about it looking like a giant! Thanks for reading!**

Serah defeated the Kwisalk, sighing in relief then saw another one come through the doors. "They keep coming and coming" Lebreau said, killing her opponent. They were both worn out and tired, but they had to keep going and protect the kids. "Well seems like the old days" Lebreau commented, and Serah smiled.

The Kwisalk pounced and flew in the air, Serah quickly slid across the other side of the room, the Kwisalk landed on its paws, and before it could even react, Serah's arrow went through the crystal on it's head. Serah got up, and heard a growl from behind her, another Kwisalk had stalked behind her, without her noticing. Serah reached behind her to get another arrow, and the Kwisalk ran towards her.

Lebreau noticing what was happening, swiftly killed off her enemy and ran towards Serah, "Watch out" Lebreau called and blasted the monster with bullets, leaving it whimpering on the ground half dead. Lebreau relaxed and got up, holding a hand to help Serah, "Thanks" Serah smiled, and grabbed Lebreau's hand who helped her up.

Serah looked behind her, and saw Dajh and Kara gone, her eyes widened, and she tapped Fang on the back frantically, "Where are the kids" She whispered, whipping around, and found Kara clumsily walking towards the half dead Kwisalk that Lebreau had just shot down. Kara giggled and was about to touch the Kwisalk, Dajh was pulling her away from the monster, but she pushed against Dajh.

"No, Kara!" Serah yelled running towards her daughter who was in danger. The injured Kwisalk, noticing the little girl and interpreting it as a threat, brought on it's sharp claws and was about to swipe Kara. Dajh pulled Kara, and they tripped falling onto the ground, missing the claws by an inch.

The monster buying time, has finally healed and was slowly pawing its way towards Kara and Dajh. Serah looked behind herself, and saw another Kwisalk walk in, "I'll take care of this" Lebreau yelled charging at the monster. Meanwhile the injured Kwisalk had completely healed and jumped up into the air.

Serah screamed her daughters name, reaching behind her for another arrow, finally grasping one she aimed it at the Kwisalk, but was too late, suddenly a weird light occurred in front of the Kwisalk, making it pull back a few steps. The light was so blinding Serah had to shield her eyes, the only sound was Kara's giggling.

The light slowly died down, and a girl appeared out of the nowhere. She had on a blue dress with it flowing down on the back and ending short in the front, she held onto a golden staff, and stared around, amazed at her surroundings. Serah aimed her arrow at the girl, the Kwisalk, no longer dangerous with another stranger appearing out of thin air.

She finally noticed me and gasped, "No, no, I'm not the enemy, I'm here to help you" She said in slow words as if we could not understand her. Serah lowered her bow and Fang ran up to her, "Who is this?" Fang asked cocking her head at the girl. "My name is Maya" She answered, smiling and tilting her head to the side.

Suddenly Kara started wailing and Dajh's voice trying to reassure her was in the background. Maya turned around and Serah ran towards Kara and Dajh, "Are you okay?" She asked kneeling on her knees checking on Kara, then Serah turned to Dajh, "You?" Serah asked and Dajh nodded. Serah hugged the two of them, "You guys scared me, don't do that ever again" Serah said.

Serah turned back to stare at Maya, "Thank you" Serah smiled, and Maya pointed at herself, "Me?" She asked, "Yes, you saved them when you arrived." Serah answered. "It was _her_, that caused the bright light?" Lebreau questioned. Maya thought for a second, "I came through a portal, it seems I saved you by chance, but I'm glad I did" Maya grinned.

"By the way you are..." Maya trailed off, Lebreau stepped forward, swinging her gun over her shoulder, "Lebreau, nice to meet you Maya" Lebreau greeted. Maya nodded and turned to Serah who was carrying a small girl, who Maya assumed was her daughter. "Serah Farron" Serah said, and looked at Kara, "This is my daughter Kara, and the Dajh" Kara smiled and said hi, and Dajh waved at Maya.

Maya thought for a second, the name Serah sounded familiar but Maya couldn't place it, Maya pounded her head, she was always the forgetful one, and couldn't believe that she had forgotten the person she had to protect, "You said that you came from a portal, from where?" Serah asked, and Maya snapped out of her thoughts.

Maya opened her mouth to answer, but then a sudden roar from the entrance door and a huge Kwisalk ten times the size of the normal ones stalked in. Serah and Lebreau took out their weapons, and Maya groaned. "Fighting right when I arrive?" Maya complained and positioned herself in an attack stance. The Kwisalk pounded the ground with it's paws and the ground shook, making them lose balance.

The Kwisalk using that as a diversion, ran towards the humans. Maya grabbed her staff and jumped up high from the ground, higher then the Kwisalk, and doing a spin she landed her foot on top of the crystal on it's head, causing it to break. The Kwisalk roared one last time and fell down onto the ground. Maya blinked a few times, not believing what just happened. "That was easy?" Maya said, "How did you do that?" Lebreau ran up to Maya, who was still shocked at what happened.

"In my realm, the monsters would be more stronger then the one I had just killed, most of the times I would need assistance in battle" Maya replied, "But that was a Boss" Lebreau exclaimed. And Maya shook her head, "That might be a Boss here, but in my realm, with the power that it just had, it wouldn't even survive for a day" Maya commented.

"What realm?" Serah asked walking towards them with Kara and Dajh beside her. "Ah! Valhalla!" Maya grinned.


End file.
